


Time Remaining: 9 Hours

by uritaeyeon



Category: ReLIFE (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, awalnya menunggu canon angst tapi tidak tahan, because this ship seems legit, romance hint, spoiler about subject's memory, spoiler from webtoon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Summary: Sembilan jam menjelang upcara kelulusan SMA Aoba, Kaizaki memilih untuk merokok di taman sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Hishiro yang ternyata mencarinya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ReLIFE adalah hasil karya Yayoi Sou. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.

Sembilan jam lagi, upacara kelulusan SMA Aoba akan dimulai. Semua siswa kelas dua belas yang telah tiga tahun ini menempuh ilmu di sana akan secara resmi lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah, tempat di mana mereka mendapat banyak teman dan pengalaman baru.

Tidak terasa tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Tidak sedikit para calon alumni itu merasa menyesal karena tidak menikmati masa SMA mereka, namun tidak sedikit pula yang merasa puas dan senang. Tapi tetap saja banyak yang merasa sedih. Sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman-teman dekat karena beda universitas, sedih karena mereka akan sulit untuk bertemu kembali, sedih karena masih ingin bermain dan belajar bersama sahabat semasa SMA ... banyak alasan untuk merasa sedih karena perpisahan.

Kaizaki Arata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lonceng penanda tengah malam di tengah kota telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu namun pemuda itu malah masih duduk di taman dekat apartemennya dan merokok. Pandangannya menerawang sembari sesekali asap putih pekat keluar dari mulutnya.

Selama semingguan ini pikirannya terus penuh dengan berbagai hal. Acara kelulusannya, kontrak ReLIFE yang akan berakhir, kenangannya, kenangan teman-temannya, dan tentu saja sosok seorang gadis SMA yang sejak festival musim panas lalu dia sukai.

Hishiro Chizuru.

Semakin lama dia pikirkan, semakin ingin dia menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Di sebelah mana pantasnya seorang pria menjelang tiga puluhan menyukai anak SMA?

Namun semakin ditahan rasanya semakin tidak kuat. Dia ingin bilang, ‘Aku suka! Aku suka Hishiro-san! Aku menyukaimu sejak lama!’, tapi dia tidak mau. Yang membebaninya bukan masalah dia akan ditolak apa tidak, tapi ketika dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya, setelah mereka lulus pun, Hishiro tidak akan ingat apa-apa tentangnya.

Katakan dia pengecut— _yah, aku memang pengecut._

“Itu percuma. Kenapa harus buang-buang waktu untuk itu ...,” gumamnya sambil menatap langit. Rokok yang sudah pendek di antara sela jarinya itu dia buang ke tempat sampah terdekat. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan hendak mengisap batang selanjutnya sebelum sebuah suara menegurnya dengan pelan.

“... Kaizaki-san?”              

Tangan yang hendak mengambil bungkus rokok itu terhenti; dikeluarkannya dari saku.

Tubuhnya berbalik cepat.

“Hishiro-san? Sedang apa di sini?” Kaizaki menghampiri sigap. Terpancar sinar khawatir dari kedua matanya. “Ini tengah malam. Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis tengah malam begini? Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?”

Gadis berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak sebelum berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. “Jalanan ini aman. Makanya aku tidak khawatir. Lagipula sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungi Kaizaki-san.”

“Tengah malam begini? Yang benar saja!”

“Aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan acara kelulusan nanti. Aku ingin membagi kekhawatiranku—anggap saja begitu.”

Sang pemuda menghela napas berat. Daripada diam di sana dan menggigil kedinginan, mau tak mau Kaizaki membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya. Untung apartemennya bersih, tidak ada bekas rokok apalagi bekas bir. Setidaknya dia tidak harus membuat alasan atau sibuk dadakan.

“Kenapa khawatir? Apa yang membuat Hishiro-san khawatir?” tanya pemuda yang berusia asli 28 tahun sembari membuat teh di dapurnya.

Manik hijau yang hampir tersembunyi di balik poni itu menatap sang tuan rumah sebentar sebelum beralih menatap dinding. Tangannya mendekap tasnya lebih erat tanpa sadar. “Aku tidak tahu. Apa ya ... entahlah. Karena kita akan berpisah, mungkin?”

_Kita—kita semua. Bukan ‘kita’, Kaizaki Arata. Sadar._

“Ah begitu. Bukankah wajar? Tapi, Ouga juga masuk Tokyo University sama sepertimu, kan? Kariu juga pasti akan main ke sana sesekali untuk menemui kekasihnya. Kau tidak akan sendirian—setidaknya.”

“Dan Kaizaki-san sendiri memutuskan untuk pindah.” Pemuda yang namanya disebut refleks tertawa garing. Dia menghampiri teman sekelasnya itu dengan nampan di tangannya. Dua gelas tes ditaruh di hadapan masing-masing.

“Mau bagaimana lagi, ayahku sedang sakit jadi mau tak mau aku harus membantu ibuku bekerja dan menunda kuliah setahun. Aku ingin masuk universitas di sini, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa,”— _maaf aku terpaksa berbohong._

“Aku tahu,” tangan berbalut _sweater_ berwarna putih gading itu terulur mengambil gelas teh yang disajikan, disesapnya sedikit, “aku sendiri juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.”

“Perpisahan memang menyedihkan, meski tidak semuanya—”

“Memikirkan akan berpisah dengan Kaizaki-san terasa lebih menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.”

Kaizaki yang berniat menyusul Hishiro meneguk minumannya seketika terpaku. Tangannya tergantung di udara sebelum akhirnya dia letakkan kembali di lantai. Bibirnya tersenyum asimetris. “Kalau Hishiro-san berbicara seperti itu, aku bisa salah paham lho.”

“Suka.”

“Ya?”

“Aku suka Kaizaki-san.”

Manik biru Kaizaki membulat sempurna. Dia pikir dia salah dengar, tapi tidak—hanya ada mereka berdua, sepi, dan suara Hishiro terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Di detik berikutnya, pemuda itu merasa sebuah palu besi yang besar menghantam kepalanya tiba-tiba.

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

“Meski beda universitas, kalau masih satu kota, aku tidak akan khawatir. Tapi ternyata Kaizaki-san tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Kesempatanku hanya malam ini, kesempatan terakhirku karena besok aku tidak tahu bisa bertemu dengan Kaizaki-san atau tidak.”

Suara di kepalanya berteriak ‘Bodoh!’ dengan keras. Hatinya terasa dirobek oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Tapi Kaizaki hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan mengepalkan tangannya.

“Begitukah?”

“Kaizaki-san tidak menyukaiku?” Hishiro, yang sedari tadi menatapnya ketika berbicara, kini agak menunduk; memandang kakinya sendiri.

Seruan ‘Bodoh!’ itu semakin keras, membuat Kaizaki ingin mengebor kepalanya sendiri.

“... Hishiro-san,” ah, suaranya mendadak serak tiba-tiba. Satu tarikan napas dihembuskannya perlahan, berusaha mengontrol jantungnya yang mendadak terasa ingin melompat keluar. _Apa yang harus aku jawab? Apa?_

“Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Kaizaki-san. Aku tidak mau sakit hati.”

_Tapi kalau begini aku yang akan sakit hati. Aku akan menyesal kalau tidak bilang sekarang—_

“—aku juga menyukai Hishiro-san.”

Dan kepala dengan helai hitam itu mendongak cepat, permata hijaunya membelalak tak percaya.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tak diharapkan oleh Kaizaki sedikit pun. Dia pikir dia yang akan merasakan perih, dia pikir dia yang akan tersenyum pedih, dia pikir gadis di hadapannya akan tersenyum senang—atau malu-malu.

Semua pikirannya dipatahkan dengan senyuman pahit Hishiro dan satu tetes air mata yang mungkin tanpa Hishiro sadari sendiri jatuh menuruni pipinya perlahan.

“Hishiro-san?”

_Kenapa kau yang menangis?_

“Hishiro-san, kau baik-baik saja?”

_Seharusnya aku yang sedih di sini ...._

“Hishiro-san, aku tidak bermaksud—”

“Aku senang. Aku senang Kaizaki-san menyukaiku juga. Jangan salah paham, tolong.”

Kaizaki Arata tersenyum, dia berpindah duduk ke sisi sang gadis dan memeluknya lembut. Di dalam hatinya pemuda itu tahu Hishiro berbohong. Dia merasa bahwa Hishiro sama sekali tak mengiranya akan membalas perasaannya. Dia merasa Hishiro berpikir dirinya akan menolaknya.

Entah kenapa tangisan Hishiro malah memancing dirinya untuk ikut menangis juga; air matanya yang hampir jatuh dia hapus kasar.

“Seharusnya aku yang menangis, Hishiro-san. Bukan kau.”

Padahal dia tidak tahu kalau Hishiro juga menangisi hal yang sama.

Sembilan jam lagi, mereka akan kembali berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Melanjutkan hidup sebagai orang dewasa yang sempat tertunda selama menjadi anak SMA.

Perih, memang.

Semua ada risikonya, termasuk bersedia mengikuti program ReLIFE dan jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Kesampaian juga nulis mereka berdua :”D
> 
> Awalnya nggak ngerasa galau ya, tapi pas tau mereka bakal ngelupain satu sama lain itu jleb banget. Berharapnya sih mereka pengecualian, tapi masa iya pengecualian :”D dua subjek pertama lho :”D ntar dikira gagal gimana :”D  
> Mana chapter-chapter lalu Kaizaki ngegalau, sekarang juga nggak tau deh gimana nasibnya. Es di antara mereka udah mulai mencair meski mungkin Hishiro masih rada canggung untuk hal “touching” itu.
> 
> They are deserve a happy ending, Author. Please.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
